Ignacio Blessings
Ignacio can bestow the following Blessings on his followers. Fire Manipulation The ability to control fire. * Level One: User can manifest small flames around their front hooves, prone to quickly going out. Immune to being burned from their own fire. * Level Two: User can now create larger flames to coat their front hooves. The fire is more stable, and burns hotter. Smoke may slip from the user’s mouth and nostrils when angry, but no flame breath yet. * Level Three: User can manipulate their fire through the air and combust burnable inanimate objects within a twenty feet radius. Doing this more than a few times at once will exhaust the user. A small flame can now be spat from the mouth. * Level Four: User can now set their entire body on fire for a short period of time. Dragon status flame breath, with a reach of ten feet. Electricity Manipulation The ability to control electricity. * Level One: User can create small sparks from their front hooves and by clicking their teeth. Great for pissing off your friends with mild shocks. * Level Two: User can now extend their annoying shocks within a range of five feet, but no real damage is done other than broken friendships. * Level Three: Feel that? Your electricity bolts have not only improved to a fifteen foot range, but the voltage has risen from ‘irritating’ status to ‘second degree burns’ status. * Level Four: User can now summon miniature lightning storms for short periods of time and direct the arcs of lightning to incapacitate their foes. Wildfires are a possibility. Shadow Manipulation The ability to control shadows. * Level One: User can manipulate shadows into various shapes at will. * Level Two: The User can ‘meld’ into their shadow, but is unable to move it anywhere. * Level Three: The User can now travel within their shadow while melded. * Level Four: The User’s shadow can now take on a tangible ‘sentience’, able to scout ahead of the user and relay information through a visual-based mind connection (aka, the user can see what the shadow sees.) The User’s Shadow is capable of telekinesis, though it is not as strong as the User’s. Light Manipulation The ability to control light. * Level One: User can create small orbs of light. Limited control; orbs seem to have a mind of their own, preferring to lazily orbit the user rather than go where asked. Warm to the touch and harmless. * Level Two: The User can now create larger orbs, and has good control of them, able to use them as glorified flashlights. Can ‘‘command’ an orb to go with another horse; the orb will lazily orbit the horse for half an hour before going out. * Level Three: The User can flood an entire area with light as bright as a cloudless day. When angry or fearful, this light can become so bright that it causes damage to the eyes, not unlike looking into the sun. * Level Four: User gains the ability to summon two long spears of light, so hot that they cauterize any wounds they make. The user is not immune to this effect and must be careful. Force Fields The ability to protect with manifested hard light. * Level One: User is able to create a small (one foot in diameter) forcefield of hard light that deflects objects. * Level Two: User can now create one to two larger, sturdier forcefields (max five feet in diameter) * Level Three: User can now envelop themselves in an immobile, dome-shaped forcefield. While in the force field, the User cannot be detected by other Blessings, essentially ‘off radar’. They can still be seen, obviously. The force field can be held for three to four hours. * Level Four: Enveloping force field capacity has increased. The dome can stretch fifteen feet in diameter and shield all horses beneath it with the same off-radar masking abilities. With strong focus, the user can move the forcefield at a walking pace. Can be kept up for three to four hours. Illusionist The ability to craft illusions. * Level One: User can create small, motionless illusions that last for only a few seconds. * Level Two: User can create larger, motionless illusions that last for a few minutes. * Level Three: The User’s illusions can now move, and last upwards of ten minutes. * Level Four: The User’s illusions can now last up to half an hour, and are capable of making speech and noise, but do not have free will. Heat Vision The ability to manifest flame-hot lasers from the eyes. Lasers can be any bright color. Users are immune to their own beams, but not the beams of others. * Level One: The User can create short-lived bursts of heat from their eyes, which manifests more like an electric spark than a concentrated beam. It is hot enough to irritate flesh, but will not burn it. The User’s eyes glow when afflicted with a strong emotion. * Level Two: The User can now condense the heat into a proper beam. Heat is on the precipice of burning flesh: very painful, but not capable of lasting damage. The User struggles with controlling their heat range. * Level Three: The User’s beam has substantial reach, and is as hot as a proper flame. It can ignite objects and severely injure others. Most Users have a better control of their range at this level. * Level Four: The beam can now be maintained for long periods, and is hot enough to melt steel in seconds. The User can have full control of their heat range, capable of making the most minute degree changes. Pain Infliction The ability to incapacitate another with pain. * Level One: The User is able to inflict a minor itching/burning sensation in a tiny area - 1 on the pain scale * Level Two: The User is capable of inflicting a sharper pain in a small area - 3 on the pain scale. * Level Three: The User can inflict an intense pain on the body, radiating in a large area - 7 on the pain scale * Level Four: The User can make another horse writhe from intense agony throughout the body - 10 on the pain scale Holy Magic Suppression Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. ''The ability to seal another being’s Blessings. * '''Level One:' With focus, the User is able to resist the effects of all Blessings for a short amount of time. * Level Two: With intense focus, the User can suppress another’s horses Blessing for a few minutes, rendering them unable to use it * Level Three: The User can suppress Blessings for longer, upwards of an hour * Level Four: The User can ‘seal’ another’s Blessing, keeping it suppressed for an indefinite amount of time until they choose to remove it or the other character is able to break the seal on their own. Holy Magic Imbuement Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. ''The ability to mimic a non-holy Blessing of another being and use it as if it were your own. Only one Blessing may be copied at a time; you must come into direct contact with a Blessed equine to 'copy' their Blessing. * '''Level One:' The user is able to mimic another equine's Blessing for an indefinite amount of time. The Blessing will be locked at level one. The user cannot tell what Blessing another equine possesses at a glance. * Level Two: The Blessing mimicked is now locked at level two. The user can accurately guess the elemental affinity of others' Blessings at a glance, but cannot pinpoint precisely what they are. * '''Level Three: '''The Blessing mimicked is now locked at level three. The user can tell what another equine's Blessing is just by looking at them. * '''Level Four: '''The Blessing mimicked is now locked at level four. The user can sense the Blessings in the beings surrounding you, even those out of your line of sight. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blessings